ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Spikeball,just him
This is the 12th and final episode in Peter 14. Plot Peter's newest thing to hate in life is....*Drum roll* Spikeball Story Spikeball: Missipi is where this kid lives...How come I didn't notice that? *Laughs to himself* Those giant animals were so easy to defeat! *His gooy fingers glow in afternoon sunlight* Peter Mickinson Fourteenson....I am coming..Whather you hate me or not! You have a good price on your head *Has a wicked smile on his face* '' THEMESONG!'' '' Peter:'' '''*Visiting a store 23**Is having a smoothie with Riddick* '''Guy: *Comes in with a white and red attire**Has ORANGE themed dimaondhead body**Has incredibily badafft armor being sharp and pointy, Has a black cape perched to his back* Smoothie please. Peter: '''*Snorts out some smoothie* '''Riddick: Is that Eotic orrr...Evil you? *Shocked( Bar person: '''*Hands the drink to Evil Peter* Ten dollarse. '''Evil Peter: HELL NO. *Punches him**Walks out to his own universe* Peter: '''..Let's leave this bar. '''Riddick: '''Same here. I know the feeling! They leave the store as well. '''Peter: I wonder how my bad self manages to live *Scratches his diamond head( A bus and several cars are lifted. Riddick: Oh.Frag. *See's a large Spikeball* Peter: I can handle this! *Turns his hat the other way**Runs towards the scene* DROP THE CAR! ' Spikeball: '*Laughs* What are you going to do Peter? Throw a icecream cone at me? Peter: *Angered* Let's not talk about that Riddick:....YOU USED ICECREAM ON HIM AND NOBODY EVER TOLD ME?! THAAT'S CRUEL! Peter: '''He startled me! *Spikeball throws the car* Peter: *Sends a stream of ice with rock to redirect the vehicle to a parkling lot* The car moves to the left on the icy-rocky surface that serves like an interstate departing lane without rails to the side. There's two men, one is at the driver seat and the oher is in the front passenger seat. Behind them are three kids buckled up. The men were scared sheetless of bedding blankets. The children on the other hand were escatic. It lands in a parking lot. '''Kids: '''SWEET! Let's do that again! '''Parents: *Sigh in relief**Groan at once* Spikeball takes out a large weapon with some round areas bubbling unknown chamicals. The weapon itself is Sci-fi like as if ripped out straight from a highly evovlement culture in a science fiction movie such as humanity, although the handle has several holes like it is for a octopus Alien to use all tentacles. Peter summons his ice-powers instinctively he freezes it in place. Spikeball: Petrosapian surivivor, you cannot foil ALL my plans! Peter stood his ground. Peter[ I may be an alien and the thing that matters is you six feet under! *Charge sat him with his sharp shaped arm* Spikeball dodges, he uses a replica to shoot of a part of Peter's crystalized elbow. Z-ckahzing Peter: *Shrieks* Ow! *Eyes blaze* You will regret this. Spikeball: When your other alien friends are gone, I will not regret this. Peter: *A smirk grows on his face* Spikeball: *Feels a strange sansation* What is this boy thinking? Peter takes out a grenade like object similar to a plumber made bomb. Riddick: *Eyes widen* Peter, what are you doing? *Stunned* The grande is actually a teleportian device. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING FOOL? BLOW US UP? [Peter: Just take care of the city when I'm gone and the revongandaar. *He winks at Riddick* *Then he presses the middle and lunges at Spieball* Riddick PEETTERRR! A white flash engulfs the scene. And Spikeball including Peter are no longer in sight. End Episode. Major Events -Peter saw his evil self at Store 23. -Peter reveals he REALLY hates Spikeball. -Spikebal threatens to kill Peter's alien friends. -Peter transports he and Spikeball to some other unknown location not on earth, Characters Riddick Redhead Peter Mickinson Eotic (Mentioned) Trivia -This is the last episode. -This episode marks the ending to Peter 14, where everything that could have had happened after this episode can be left to the imagination of the reader. Category:Episodes Category:Speedywoman